Forces Beyond Our Control
by MizukoMidori
Summary: L/G A story about Lina and Gourry story. Lina and Gory have to get married just to get to the town to pick up Xelloss.


Forces Beyond Our Control By Rachel  
  
"Lina I forgot what he looked like, could you remind me again?"  
  
"Gourry! How could you forget!? It's Rzo! Rezo! Rezo! Rezo! The guy we defeated twice! The one who killed me!"  
  
"Oh him. . I still don't remember what he looks like."  
  
"You're hopeless. Do you understand that Gourry? There is absolutely no hope for you."  
  
"But Lina, I have hope."  
  
The class of first graders stared wide eyed as their guest speakers continued to argue. In the back there stood three people sweatdropping. The teacher stood up.  
  
"Okay thank you Ms.Lina, Mr.Gourry. I think that's enough for today." She said.  
  
"What!" the teacher flinched at the wrath of Lina Inverse, "We haven't even got to the part where he is resurrected! I'm going to finish!" The teacher slowly backed away. "Thank you. So as I was saying, Rezo took control of Zelgadiss and."  
  
"Don't you think their the cutest?" Amelia whispered to Sylphiel.  
  
"What, who?"  
  
"Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry."  
  
"As a couple?"  
  
"Of course. I just love the way they fight all the time. It's how they show their overwhelming affection for each other."  
  
Sylphiel stared at the aforementioned couple as they broke into another argument. She had never looked at their relationship closely before. Maybe it was because that just isn't what one does with her tome. Or maybe it was because she never wanted to know the true nature of their relationship, because that would mean she had lost Gourry.  
  
Now that she looked at it she realized she had never really had Gourry. Yes she had him at one point. They were in love and spent their time together, but then he left, and came back with a spirited red headed girl who even though he didn't know it he was in love with.  
  
Surprisingly she wasn't upset. Because she knew if he was happy then she was happy.  
  
"I want to fix them up," Amelia began, "But I have no idea on how to go about doing that."  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't go messing with a relationship like theirs. It's like fighting copy Rezo." Zelgadiss commented.  
  
"I actually have a really great idea." Sylphiel said.  
  
"Oh yeah what?" Amelia asked eagerly.  
  
"Well we have to get Xellos some time soon. And to get where is is we have to pass over the Ai No Venus Territory."  
  
"Ai No Venus Territory?" Amelia asked, clueless as usual.  
  
"The Ai No Venus Territory, a place for Lovers passage. Only those who are married can cross it. If not married they will arrange one there."  
  
"Really?" Amelia asked, staring starry-eyed up at Zel.  
  
"Yes," Sylphiel said, "That is my plan. There is another way but it takes an extra month or so. I don't think Ms. Lina wants to wait that long."  
  
Amelia wasn't paying that much attention. She was still staring dreamyily at Zelgadiss, who looked scared.  
  
"You know Amelia, only people 15 and older have to get married. Anyone younger can pass freely." He said frantically, trying to dash the evil thoughts he knew were going through the little white mages mind.  
  
Once that was said her demeanor changed entirely. "Oh. Well if it's for the justice of Lina and Gourry's relationship, I say let's do it!"  
  
She wasn't alone in her enthusiasm, but Sylphiel wasn't showing it.  
  
".And that is how I defeated Shabrinigdo."  
  
"Lina we helped too."  
  
"Oh right. Gourry and Zel also helped."  
  
Every kid stared up at her. She had just given a FULL detailed account of her defeat of the dark lord.  
  
"Alright. Thank you.Miss Inverse, for that uh lovely account. You should really be going now so we can get back to schedule though."  
  
"Yes we do need to be going." Zel added, "We're supposed to pick up a friend."  
  
"Well you don't want to keep your friend waiting. Okay bye bye. Please don't come back." The teacher called as she shoved them out the door.  
  
A/N: This is my second slayers fic. My first no one apparently liked. I have no reviews for it. So if you like this so far please review it. Also I have no idea for the next chapter. If you guys could help me out that'd be great. I'd give you credit of course. 


End file.
